


Broken Crown

by corvidia



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, comments are nice, i work a lot so like this wont be updated all the time, im also just really tired and i dont have a lot of ideas but i like writing, tags will be added as needed, they motivate me to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvidia/pseuds/corvidia
Summary: [ Unknown route fic ] All you wanted to do was help someone, as you backed out of the deal you were chased down and found yourself dragged away, blindfolded. Now you're stuck in a crazy cult with a rather grumpy white haired boy. [ Trigger warnings will be added as they are needed ]





	1. I'll never be your chosen one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title inspired by the song broken crown by mumford and sons

Well, you weren't exactly sure how you had gotten into this predicament. Here you were, sitting in the back of a complete stranger's car, blindfolded. Absolutely terrific. You think back on how you got to where you are now.

 

You were sitting at a simple cafe, drinking some of your favorite beverage as you lazily scrolled through your phone. You checked your home screen, confused as you saw an app you didn't remember downloading. Curiously, you open it and immediately get a message from someone.

"...Hello...?" was all that was put forth, by someone who was only labeled as 'Unknown'. Their profile picture wasn't anything special, the default icon you were assuming.

"Can you see this?"

You decide to see what this Unknown wants, you reply with "Yes, I can." and waited patiently.

"...Finally connected, thank god. It's not everyday you get a text from a stranger. I'm a bit flustered myself. I found this smartphone at the subway station, but all it had was this messenger app. I want to find the owner, but I don't see any contact info or call records. I've been sending messages to this app with no reply. All I see is an address and some important looking numbers saved in the notes. I'd like to go there myself, but I'm currently abroad."

Something caught your eye and you sighed softly, "An address?"

"Yes there's a Korean address and a long number. I think it's a password. Do you mind going to the address? That's all that's saved in the phone. I know you're surprised to have someone suddenly pop up and ask you a favor like this. But still... I'd appreciate it if you could help."

You rose an eyebrow, as if this Unknown could see your perplexed expression. You scanned over their messages and sent back a simple; "Why should I help you?"

"Since you're the only clue I have. I've been trying to find the owner with this phone, but I didn't have any clues until now. I would really like to find the owner. Then God will be happy. Oh! Sorry I didn't mention it before. I'm religious. Never mind what I just said. I'm sorry if I weirded you out. Can you please help me? I'll make it up to you if I get to go back to Korea. It's a really safe place. If you feel unsafe you can turn around. I know the area, its developed. Please?"

"Fine. I'm leaving right away if it feels sketchy."

"You trust me... Thank you! Just a sec. I'll send you the address."

After that Unknown sent you an address, and you were on your way to the building. Once there you arrived on the 13th floor of an apartment building. The building was fairly nice and it did seem safe, but you were beginning to have second thoughts about all of this. You opened the app again, seeing that Unknown had sent you a message 

"Are you there? See! Nothing strange. Is there a password lock on the door?"

You glanced down at the door knob, seeing indeed there was a keypad to input a password. You start to feel uncomfortable, as if someone is intently watching you. You decide you want to get out of here as fast as you can. "No." you lied, "I don't see one." You felt the gaze intensify and you shuddered softly.

"Really? There's really nothing? There's nothing to input the password?"

You shook your head and began backing up from the door. "There's nothing." you sent back

"That's strange. I see with my own eyes.... You are backing away from a door with a password door lock. Are you going to continue lying?"

You immediately stiffen up and pause. "You... You can see me?"

"Haha, yes. I guess that's it then. Plan failed."

You quickly turn to bolt but are met with by a man with white hair and the most piercing mint eyes you've ever seen standing in your way. He wears a jacket, red tanktop, and a mask that covered his mouth and neck. "The plan failed. Guess I'll have to find someone else." he said, taking steps towards you.

Your eyes widen and you backed away as the man approached you. "I'd like to let you go, but you already know who I am. Sorry. You'll have to come with me." he said, looking almost gleeful. "I could just get rid of you, but that'd be a shame. You're so cute... You can be my assistant. Come with me. I'll be good to you."

Unknown held out his hand, waiting for you to take it. You narrowed your eyes at the gesture before you took it. Suddenly you sent a fist into his gut, causing him to double over and groan in pain. You take the chance to run to the elevator and push the button to call it. As the elevator ascended to your level you saw Unknown recover from your punch, and boy does he look pissed.

Sadly, luck does not appear to be on your side. He quickly makes his way over to you, striding with his long legs. You try to dart past him but he grabbed your arm roughly and pulled you to his chest, holding you tightly. This caused you to quickly try to wiggle away from him and try to pry his arms away from you. "There are two ways that this can go, princess. The easy way and the hard way, and currently you're going down the hard path. Be good, I don't want to bust up that pretty little face of yours so soon." he purred, getting close to your ear.

You whimper as you wiggled and glance to the elevator doors, which had now opened. Unknown already has you in his grasp, so there's no use in trying to get away from him. He also does seem like the type who wouldn't be afraid to hurt you if you disobey. You let out a heavy sigh of defeat and stop fighting again him. With the way his face moved, you assumed he smiled under his mask.

He let you go and laced his fingers with yours. As friendly as it may look to those who passed by, he held your hand with an iron grip, hurting your hand a bit as he pulled you into the elevator. He pulled you through the lobby and to a car parked in a different parking lot not too far away. He shoved you into the backseat of his car rather ungracefully and went to the front, pulling out a piece of cloth from the glove box. 

You quickly sat up and looked at him before he pulled you close to him again and he tied the blindfold around your eyes. "Take it off and I won't be pleased at all, princess." he said, closing the door to the back seat before he got into the driver's side. Unknown started the car before he drove away.

All you wanted to do was help someone and it backfired on you. What a shame. You leaned your head against the window and waited to see what would become of you and your 'assistant' position.


	2. Arsonist's lullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title inspired by arsonist's lullaby by hozier

Soon, you and Unknown arrived at your destination. You sighed, waiting for your captor to take your blindfold off. You're a bit surprised when you hear him come over to your side and open the door. He yanked you out, causing you to yelp and dragged you along, expecting you to be able to keep up with him. You soon went through a door and felt cool air come over you. Unknown removed your blindfold and shoved it into his jacket pocket before he looked down at you. 

"Phone." he demanded, holding out his hand. "Don't lie to me either. I don't tolerate liars."

You sighed, pulling your phone out of your pocket and into the hands of doom. Unknown dropped it into his jacket pocket and dragged you through the halls, into a rather large room. You looked around, your eyes quickly stopping on a short woman with long golden hair that radiated from her like a halo. She sat upon a throne and wore clean robes. She stared down at you and Unknown with unrelenting green eyes, looking displeased, especially at you.

Unknown bowed to the woman, "My apologies, savior. The plan failed but I brought them back with me. I was hoping to use them as an assistant so that I may have help putting another plan into action." he said

The 'savior' looked over you, and you felt her frigid stare, cold as ice. You had tensed up without realizing and stared back at her. She narrowed her eyes a bit before she mulled over Unknown's proposition. She let out a sigh, "I am disappointed that your plan failed, but I presume it was not entirely your fault. No matter, you may keep them to assist in your work." she said.

"Thank you my savior," Unknown replied, bowing again before he grabbed your hand and thankfully pulled you out of the room.

"Hurry up, you're so slow." he muttered as you tried to keep up with his long legs. Unknown pulled you to a dimly lit room. The walls were blank, but the room was filled with a blue-ish glow. You realized the light was coming from a slew of monitors. Some on screen savers, some on camera feeds, some spitting out code. Unknown flopped into a rather comfortable looking rolling chair and you settled in on, what you presumed to be his bed.

Unknown moved his mouse and began typing away, not speaking to you in the slightest. He wasn't the liveliest of people, which made the air more tense than it already was. You sighed heavily and laid down, burrowing under the thin sheets. The air was even colder in this room, so you were thankful for the bed, though it didn't do all that much at the moment to warm you. You quietly watched his fingers dance over the keyboard as his eyes stared up at the screens.

You eventually had fallen asleep to the sound of Unknown's typing, waking up to find the bleach haired boy still typing away. Rubbing the sleep out of your eyes with a soft yawn, you got up and walked over to him. You leaned against the back of his chair and watched him.

"Do you ever get any sleep?" You asked, glancing down at him. Unknown's typing didn't cease and you were beginning to think he wasn't even going to speak until he replied to you.

"Not usually." He sounded tired and annoyed. You were rather annoyed yourself, if he was going to keep you in his room the least he could do was talk to you. You grumbled and watched his many screens. You looked at the one that was running lines of green code upon a black background. It was executing things so quickly your eyes had a hard time keeping up with everything, ending up with your eyes hurting.

"So, boss, what am I supposed to do? Y'know, being your assistant and all."

No reply

"Work relationships tend to go better if both parties participate." you grumble

"My work goes tends to go better if I'm not annoyed by people." Unknown shot back, very clearly vexed. 

You groaned loudly before you paced around the room, inspecting everything. There weren't any windows, there were several filing cabinets, tons of wires and of course Unknown's desk and many monitors. There were two doors, one was a small closet filled with stuff, some water and nutrient bars, which you assume is all Unknown consumes if he eats at all. The other door was a bathroom.

"Can you stop fucking pacing?" he growled, hitting the desk a bit and glaring at you. "Just come over here."

You squeak when he hit the desk and carefully walked over to him. Unknown dragged you into his lap and trapped you in with his arms, beginning to type again. You sighed heavily as Unknown rest his chin ontop of your head, eyes focused on the screens. You watched the different camera feeds and absentmindedly played with the zipper of his jacket. You looked down and watched his fingers on the keyboard and how they quickly moved over to the mouse and then back. Leaning into his chest to get comfy, you closed your eyes and ended up falling asleep again.

Unknown looked down at you after you fell asleep and took one hand off the keyboard to gently pet and play with your hair. "Soft..." he mumbled to himself. He stared at you for a few moments before he resumed his typing with both hands.


	3. Blow out the candles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title inspired by blow out the candles by ghost cassette

When you awoke again, you found that you were in your bed. Was sitting in Unknowns lap just a dream? Surprisingly the edge master was nowhere to be seen. His computers were all either on standby or on lock screens. You got up and decided to have a look, maybe find your phone if it was no longer in Unknown's pockets. You sifted through everything in the closet and grabbed a bottle of water while you were at it. You also peeked around his desk, seeing if your phone was anywhere.

You sighed and walked away his desk, coming up with nothing. A sudden noise startled you and you watched Unknown walk in through the door he just opened. He stared at you with brief acknowledgement and went back to his computers. You hummed softly and walked over to him. "Where'd you go?" you asked

Like last time, no reply.

Looking up at the monitors, which had since sprung to life since he sat back down, you decided to test your luck. "Can I have my phone back?"

"Can you shut up? You're always whining." Unknown grumbled

"Not unless you talk to me or give me something to do." you replied, grinning at him smugly. 

"Alright fine, here's something to do. The savior gave me a coding book that she used to help me learn how to do this shit. She took it back but go get it. You can read it and learn how to be helpful." he said, waving you away as if you were just supposed to know where the savior was.

You were a bit shaken, mostly because the savior had one of those sickly sweet smiles and a dangerous air to her, clearly unafraid to do whatever she would wish to you. "But.." you mumbled softly, causing Unknown to raise an eyebrow at you.

"But what, little assistant? You were so confident a minute ago. You want something to do? Go do as told." he said, almost patronizing.

Walking out of Unknown's room, a heavy sigh was let out as anxiety ran through your veins at the thought of confronting the savior by yourself. There just was something, not right about her. You nervously looked around as you walked through halls, not remembering your way around from when Unknown first dragged you here. You perked up, more anxiety shooting from your brain as your heard the savior, sounding annoyed. You quickly looked around, seeing a door barely ajar. Quickly zipping into the dark empty room you closed the door to, leaving only a small gap to be able to see through.

You watched the savior and other believers dressed in black and gold robes drag a defeated looking man and the savior stomping down the hall, ranting angrily to and about the man. You squinted, taking in what he looked like, pale with shaggy cyan hair. Someone else with odd looking hair huh, first Unknown and now this dude. The savior growled and you heard her snap orders at the people in robes, who dragged the cyan man away, further down the hall. 

The savior took a few deep breaths before she growled to herself and went back down the hall the other way. You waited awhile after everything had gone silent. You quietly crept out of the room and up the hall to where the savior went you weren't exactly sure which room belonged to her and her throne. Putting your ear to doors, you heard nothing until the fifth door you checked. You faintly heard the savior's voice, you couldn't make out what she was saying, but she sounded vaguely, sad? You pulled away and knocked on the door. The room went quiet before you heard a "Come in!" from within.

You opened the door and looked at the savior who looked annoyed, before she saw it was you. Her face lit up with a warm smile, though her eyes did not exactly match what her mouth portrayed. Her eyes looked over you, curious and calculating. "Yes my dear?" she asked sweetly.

"Um, Unknown... Wanted me to get a coding book from you?" you replied, looking over her. She wasn't exactly tall, but her confidence and the air around her gave off intimidation. This woman clearly had a way with words and her stature and looks made her appear trustworthy. You knew better, you felt the emotions she gave off and you saw how angry she was at the cyan man.

"Ah, yes! I guess he sees potential in you as a hacker, huh? Maybe you'll be better than him. Not being rude that is, there just was someone else I had my eye on before I settled on him." she said, although she declared her words as 'not rude' you could hear slight bitterness in her voice. You curiously wondered who this other person was.

The savior went over to her bookshelf and perused the spines of every novel until she found the one she was looking for. "You may be wondering 'oh, who's better than him?', and I'm afraid I can't tell you at this time. Not until you've stayed here longer, or until, what is it you keep calling him, Unknown? Until Unknown trusts you more." she said, dusting off the book and gently giving it to you with another smile. You felt almost compelled to ask her what Unknown's actual name was, but you knew better. If she had wanted to reveal it she would have done so already.

"Thank you, my savior." you said meekly, not meeting her lime green gaze. This caused her to smile more, which went unnoticed by you. 

"You're quite welcome." she replied with a nod, signalling you could leave but not before she spoke again. "We should talk over tea sometime, shouldn't we, darling? You seem especially interesting."

You squeaked out another thank you before you left her throne room, quickly retracing your steps to Unknown's room, almost running into him as he opened the door to leave. He looked down at you, his face showing that he was vaguely annoyed. "I was about to go looking for you." he said before he moved away from the door and flopped back into his chair.

Walking inside the room, you closed the door and settled on the bed before looking at him. "I... Got the book." you told him.

"Congratulations. Read it." he replied, his voice still vexed. You gave a sigh and simply complied, opening the door and looking over the title page. You flipped to the introductory chapter and began to read it.


	4. Alien boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title inspired by alien boy by oliver wood

As you read you couldn't help but wonder what became of the man with the cyan hair. The savior hadn't announced his name and you weren't sure if you should ask Unknown about it. You decided against asking him and tried to focus on the book. Time passed rather quickly as you went through the chapters. Soon Unknown glanced back at you, looking over you. "Learn anything yet?" he spoke.

"Um, kind of I guess." you replied, looking up at him. "I'm kinda bored though."

"Oh, you're bored?" he said, raising an eyebrow. "Think about how I feel."

You rolled your eyes at him a bit, "at least you're actually doing something, Nonny." 

"Nonny?"

"Nonny."

Unknown turned all the way around in his chair to face you. "The fuck is nonny?"

"You. You 'the fuck is nonny'." You mused, grinning at him.

Unknown sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, "You're so stupid." he grumbled, turning back around.

"Hey, can I stop reading this now? I know you want me to be useful and stuff but I'm getting kinda hungry." You said, looking at him.

Unknown simply gave you a silent thumbs up. You marked your place in the book and closed it, putting it on the bed that you sat upon. Your mind wondered back to the cyan man and you mused to yourself about finding him and asking him about everything. He seemed to know more than you did. You got up and stretched your muscles, yawning a bit as you did so.

"I'm going to go to the kitchen, wherever that is." You told him, to which, of course, he didn't reply. You walked out of the room, glancing around before you decided to simply walk back down towards where you last saw the cyan man. If you couldn't find the kitchen, you could at least try to figure out where the savior had him dragged off to. You hummed softly, glancing around before you turned right around and followed the direction that the savior's believers took the man, peering into doors as you went. 

Eventually as you continued to creep down the halls you hear a small 'psst' come from a certain room that had the door open a bit. You walked over to the room and peered in, only to meet... Cyan eyes. You softly gasped before you were pulled into the room all the way, the door closing and leaving you in the dark. Suddenly the lights flicked on and you covered your eyes for a second due to the brightness. You uncovered them and looked up at the man with the cyan hair that you saw before.

You observed him, tall and tired looking. His long hair was a mess and despite his eyes looking tired they were alert and cautious. He was examining you as you did him. You noticed his clothes, he was now wearing the same robes as the believers. Did the savior turn him into one of them?

"You're not supposed to be here," he finally spoke, shattering the silence.

You weren't sure what to say, staring at the man. Finally, you found your voice and managed to squeak out, "w-who are you?"

"My name is V." He replied politely. "You are?"

You thought about questioning him about 'V' but decided not to, everyone has secret names around here you guess. Maybe you should get one.

"MC," you replied, deciding on giving yourself another name.

The man named V hummed and nodded a bit. "Alright, MC, what are you doing here?" he asked

"I was kinda forced here, I didn't join willingly." You replied with a sigh.

"By who?" 

"He calls himself Unknown, and the Savior dragged me in as well. I'm starting to wonder if I'm going to get a tattoo anytime soon." 

"How did he force you here?"

"There was this app randomly on my phone? It opened a messenger and Unknown talked to me though it and led me to this apartment. I didn't want to go in and he kidnapped me."

V hummed in thought, his tired eyes focused on the ground. "Did you get a chance to talk to anyone other than Unknown?" he asked

"No," you replied, shaking your head as you leaned up against a wall. V looked back up at you, giving you his attention. 

"I'm going to help you get out of here. I'm not sure how at the moment and it will take time and careful planning, but I'm going to help you."

You looked a bit surprised at his declaration. You genuinely didn't expect to get out of here until Unknown decided to take you outside and you tried to make a break for it. You smiled softly at V. "Thank you," you said, pushing off the wall.

V gave you a simple nod and a gentle smile in return. "You must get back now, they'll notice you're gone." he said, carefully opening the door and softly shooing you out of the room. You nodded as well and with another thanks to the cyan man you left the room and returned to Unknown's work room.

Unknown glanced at you when you walked in. "Did you find the kitchen?" he asked

"No Nonny, I didn't find the kitchen." you replied. This made Unknown sigh and roll his eyes. 

"I'll show you were it is when I'm not so busy. Go just get a granola bar or whatever from the closet, at least you have that." he said, going back to his work.

"Will I ever get my phone back?" You asked as you walked over to the closet, digging out a granola bar and a bottle of water.

"Whenever you become part of Mint Eye I'll return it to you. Don't worry, you'll become one soon. The savior enjoys your presence." He replied calmly.

You gave a simple nod and sat back down on the bed. You opened the coding book again and began reading it as you ate your granola bar so you at least had something to do.


	5. Our love is god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi
> 
> i have no excuse
> 
> its been ?? 4 months. nearly 5. been too depressed to write and i had a lack of ideas, you know how it goes, anyways this story isnt dead i promise
> 
> anyways chapter title inspired by our love is god from heathers the musical

It's been quite awhile since your encounter with V. You weren't sure how long as you didn't exactly have much to go on. No windows or clock in the room you were kept in. Though, you had been spending a lot more time with Unknown and he, in turn, has given you more liberties the more time you spent with him. He seemed to be very sweet, he just hid it behind what you call an 'edgy persona'. Unknown had given you more books to read and you've helped him with coding. Sometimes he would rest his hands on yours and guide your fingers to type. It was times when he held you that you noticed how fragile he seemed. Since you didn't have any clothes you wore shirts and boxers of Unknown's.

Unknown started to be more affectionate and touchy with you, not that you minded. He was especially touchy when you wore his clothes. If you were honest, you actually... Enjoyed his touching? God, you were getting Stockholm Syndrome or something. Currently you were sitting on the bed, reading a fiction novel Unknown had picked up for you.

Unknown glanced back at you from his desk, "Hey." he said.

You glanced up from your book, "Hey." you said in response, watching him get up.

"I'm going to report back my progress to the savior. Don't get yourself in trouble while I'm gone. If you're desperate for something to do, go.... I dunno, sort my filing cabinet. The drawers are unlocked." he said, walking towards the door

"Oh, alrighty," you said, closing the book and getting up, tossing your empty water bottle and granola bar wrapper into the bin.

"I'll be back soon," he said, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

You hummed softly, thinking this would be a perfect time to look for your phone. You walked into the closet and looked around on the shelves. You grumbled, coming up with nothing so you returned to the main room. You squeaked as one of the monitors on Unknown's desk lit up and a small 'ding' came from the speakers of the computer. It seems he didn't bother to lock this particular monitor.

Walking up to his desk, you moved the mouse to the screen. It had two program boxes on it, a command prompt of a script being run and a log in screen to a chatroom. It looked like the logo of the app you had on your phone, the one you used to talk to Unknown. You clicked the log on button, hoping his script allowed you to enter without an account.

The program indeed let you in, earning a surprised squeak from you. It looked glitched, you managed to maneuver into a chatroom list, entering a room that was open and had users in it. You read messages as they were sent, humming a bit. As soon as you entered however, one of the users that was enthusiastically talking with another about some game called LOLOL went quiet. The green colored one continued to chirp away until they noticed their partner wasn't speaking anymore.

"Seven? What's up?" The green one sent, you took note that his chatroom name was Yoosung ★

"...." The red one sent, his chatroom name appeared to be 707. "Someone's not supposed to be here."

"Whaaat?! Is the hacker messing with us again?!" Yoosung sent

"It cant be kicked from the room." 707 replied, "Who are you." He was addressing you now.

You panicked a bit, unsure if you should reply. These people may be your only chance of getting out of here. "hi i dont think i have much time" you typed quickly "im mc and i need help getting out of here. they call this place mint eye i think? i ran into this guy named v and he said hes gonna help me out but i dont know how trustworthy he is."

"Wait? you know V?" Yoosung sent, "What's Mint Eye??"

"its like some sort of cult, i dont know where it is i was blindfolded on the way here. please help me out of here and help me take someone with me. there might be clues in the apartment he tried to send me to??" you replied, giving the address of the apartment along with your message.

"That's the address of Rika's apartment. How can we trust someone who hacked into our system though." 707 sent as Yoosung freaked out a bit about this 'Rika'.

"i wasnt the one who hacked in here, i barely know how to code aside from the books hes made me read and practice hes given me. hes the hacker youre looking for. but please help us out of here, i dont think hes doing this because he really wants to. theres something wrong about all this other than the cult aspect of it"

"I'll try to track down your coordinates. I'm also going to have a chat with V to get more info. I want answers when we find you though."

"thank you thank you so much. i need to go now before he gets back, ill probably get punished if he knows this happened." you quickly logged off the chatroom and the application itself. Though your phone may not have been found, you had a chance to get out of here and help Unknown. 

You decided to walk over to the filing cabinet, opening a drawer and poking through the files. Soon enough you heard the door open. But to your dismay, it wasn't Unknown who greeted you, it was the savior.

"Hello dear, how are you?" she purred, walking over towards you. "Did you already finish the books from my collection? I have more if you need them. I'm sure it can get rather boring being stuck in this room with Sae... With Unknown."

"Ah, no, but I'm almost done with it, m-my savior. I would like any other books though, when I'm finished with the current one."

"I'll be sure to bring a few by, or perhaps I'll give them to you over tea. That's what I came here about, truthfully." She put a hand to your cheek. "Would you like to partake in tea in my beautiful garden?" she asked, looking into your eyes.

"Oh, uh, um.. Yes my savior, I.. I would." You said, averting her gaze.

"Splendid. I'll send a believer for you when it is time. Meanwhile I took the liberty of purchasing clothes for you. I found out your size from Unknown, I will have a believer send the clothes down for you, no need to thank me." she said, clasping her hands together as she smiled brightly. "I'll see you at tea, MC. That's what you've been calling yourself as of late, right?"

You squeaked and nodded, "Y-yes, I have been calling myself MC." The savior merely smiled again and left with a simple "See you soon."

Letting out a breath as you flopped onto the bed, you muttered a soft "Fuck." to yourself. You stared at the door, waiting for Unknown to come back. Soon enough he did, the bleached hair boy gave you a grin and greeted you.

"All splayed out for me, how cute," he purred

Your eyes widened and you quickly covered yourself with a blanket as you whined. "Shut up!"

He laughed at you, sitting on bed next to you. "Heard you're gettin' new clothes. That's a damn shame, you looked sexy in mine." he said, looking down at your steadily reddening face. You groaned, hiding your blush with a pillow.

"Don't be like that, sweets. Lemme see your cute face." he purred, leaning in and pulling the pillow away. His face was dangerously close to your own and you swore you could smell mint on his breath. Mint and something bitter. You stared into his brilliant green eyes as he stared back into your own, as if he was observing your soul.

He got closer to you and you thought he was going to kiss you before he made a quick move and bit down on your neck, causing a loud squeak from you. "Mine..." he muttered after he let go. "Only mine..." God this boy was going to kill you if he kept acting like this.

"Move over." he said, nudging you closer to the wall. He laid down next to you once you moved and you gently rubbed your bruising neck. He watched you with a sly grin. "I can do more than that if you want, babe."

"Oh my god Nonny, you're gonna kill me." You whined, covering your face with your hands as he curled around you. He pulled your hands from your face and stared into your eyes again.

"Your eyes are a pretty color, that's a shame." He mumbled. He leaned in again and gave you a genuine kiss, one that lasted for just a few seconds, but a kiss nonetheless. "I like you." he said, fidgeting with your fingers as if he were nervous. "And you're all mine. Please don't leave me."

You were stunned, staring at him before you furrowed your brows. "... I won't leave you Nonny." He curled more around you, pulling you into his chest.

"Never. You're mine."

"I'm yours, Nonny. It's okay..."


End file.
